G☆PC20
is the 20th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 3rd part of "Shibuya Trip Arc". In this episode where Esther's past is revealed. Plot * Transcript Short synopsis: As our heroes have forced themselves to retreat, Rosette willingly agrees to telling the tragic incident to which she was embroiled from Ion Fortuna's murder. Meanwhile, at the roof of the skyscraper, Cure Sakuya was confronting Byakko and Inaba are trying to bring her to reason. Could they tell the truth of the incident, and save her from vengeful insanity? Full synopsis: The students are forced to take refuge inside the hotel and should not go out. Hermione persists to fight despite her blindness, and asserts that her damaged limbs regenerate in 25 minutes thanks to the ability called the "Inner Flames", and she can regain her sight once her eyes regenerate. After Hermione had talked about Esther's tragic past, she wanted to know what really happened of this incident, Rosette will eventually accept. She talks about the murder of Esther's friend by the one who had taken Rosette's appearance and pretended to be her. Abel, Caterina and Seth, have also heard the truth. Meanwhile, Astharoshe Asran, who was a Shikigami-Fairy, known as Inaba: the Shikigami of Brightness, came to face the second Ayakashi alongside with Byakko. After the defeat of the second Ayakashi, Esther had neutralized Meg and Jo without killing them. Azmaria comes to the rescued Rosette from Esther. Cain appears who hold Mary hostage that is unconscious, and orders Esther to eliminate the remaining Onmyouji-Precures. But Esther refuses to obey and will eventually betray by shooting him to save Mary, she wants to eliminate Rosette personally to satiate the revenge. An angry Juliet goes to attacked Esther, but get shot down. Rosette battled Esther aggressively in the roof of the skyscraper. Cain is stopped by Abel and Seth when he attempts to kill Esther. However, Rosette was seriously injured, making her crying in grief and calls desperately Juliet who is dying. Major Events * Mary who is taken in hostage by Cain, but she was saved by Cure Sakuya after betrayed Cain. * Esther's sad past is revealed by Hermione. * It was revealed more six months ago that Ion died killed by Cain Nightroad who had taken Rosette's appearance in order to make her accused from assassination. * The characters from "Trinity Blood", Ion Fortuna and Astharoshe Asran are appears in the first time. * Inaba/Astharoshe used the "Warrior's Break: White Light Hammer" in the first time. * Jo can activate her new ability from Earth Supernatural Element, the "Earthly Crystals". Trivia * Into one of the Shounen cliches, the hero or some other character seems to give the fatal blow to a powerful enemy and receives encouragement and congratulations from the other characters, "Great, you did it!". And at that moment the enemy in question gets up and shows both his power and both the fact that he is not at all hurt. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, the character who arrives late for an important moment, a character essential to the resolution of a scene arrives late, which makes it possible to make the suspense last and make the whole more intense. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Kamaitachi is a Japanese youkai whose legend comes from the region of Koushinetsu. There are several different descriptions of its mode of action or its visual appearance, but the most common describes it as a trio of weasels with sharp claws. The first of the three overturns the victim who was attacked by surprise, the second cuts the flesh while the third one applies the essential care. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya Mascots * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko * Inaba / Astharoshe Asran Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Abel Nightroad Villains * Cain Nightroad * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * William De Farnese * Benvolio De Frescobaldi * Emilia * Joshua Christopher * Mary Spencer * Caterina Sforza * Tres Iques * Seth Nightroad * Ion Fortuna (flashback only) Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Shibuya Trip Arc Category:Beginning Saga